


Solo Devices

by hazelwho



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Comment Fic, Established Relationship, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-02
Updated: 2011-02-02
Packaged: 2017-10-15 07:49:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/158660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelwho/pseuds/hazelwho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the-tenzo over on LJ ran a <a href="http://the-tenzo.livejournal.com/59289.html">prompted comment!smut meme</a> on her journal, giving out prompts from a vintage edition of <i>The Joy of Sex</i> that she found on the free table at work.</p><p>My prompt said, "Solo devices are not, of course, necessarily separate from intercourse."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Solo Devices

Rose pushes open the door of their flat and calls out to him.

“I’m home, Doctor!”

Rose smiles. Coming home to him is the best part of her day. She misses the first three weeks they spent together in this universe, never leaving each other’s side. Or the flat. Actually, they had barely left the bed after the first week. She’s been back at Torchwood for nearly a week now, and they have settled into a routine. She goes to work all day and misses him like crazy, then comes home to see which of her appliances he has spent the day “improving”. Or destroying, as the case may be. Monday’s project was her hair dryer, which, Rose discovered Tuesday morning, now sucks air instead of blowing it. As he helped her cut away the hair caught in the dryer, she made him promise not to surprise her again. Now he shows her his daily projects as soon as she walks through the door. Tuesday he rigged her kettle to boil water almost instantly, which she remarked was perfect for all those times you absolutely, positively _had_ to have a cuppa right that minute. The jury was still out on yesterday’s project, the oven. It turns out a perfectly cooked chicken dish in just 5 minutes, but it also sets cookie dough on fire. Rose smiles at the memory as she makes her way through the living room.

“Doctor?”

“Back here!”

“And what device did you _improve_ today, love?” she asks as she follows his voice back toward their bedroom. “Or did we have a repeat of —“

Rose breaks off mid-sentence when she gets to the bedroom door. He is waiting for her, lying in bed with his hands folded behind his head and a playful smile on his lips. Her eyes sweep down the expanse of chest and wiry muscle to where the sheet is caught on his pale hip. She thinks he must be naked under there and licks her lips at the thought. She thinks she sees him twitch in response.

“Rose?”

Her eyes snap back to his and a slow grin spreads across her face. Her hands go to the buttons on her blouse and she slowly undresses for him. He turns on his side as she slides under the sheets with him. He runs his fingertips along her cheek and jaw before leaning down to kiss her. The kiss starts slowly but quickly deepens into something passionate and needy. She threads one hand through his hair and smooths the other across his back and neck. The hand he’s not using to hold himself up starts tracing lines and swirls all over her body – down her arm, across her clavicle, between her breasts, along her ribs, around her hipbone, up the inside of her thigh. He trails his fingertips gently along her sex for just a moment and then his hand is gone. Her eyes fly open when he pulls back from the kiss, puzzled as he turns around to fiddle with something behind him.

“Doctor, what are you doing?”

His eyes are dancing when he faces her again, “Today, Miss Tyler, I think you will very much approve of what I chose to improve.”

She blushes bright red when she hears a small buzzing sound and feels cold plastic on her thigh.

“Doctor, is that what I think it is?”

“Well it’s not my screwdriver,” he replies in a playful voice.

“Where did you-? What did you-?” Mortification slowly sets in and she starts again. ”Look, I was stuck here alone in this universe and…”

She is glad for once when he interrupts her. “Rose, love, you don’t have to justify anything to me. Look, I found it in the bedside table. I didn’t mean to embarrass you, honestly. I just saw it and thought of how alone you must have been here in this universe. And then I thought about you, lying here in our bed, alone, umm, dealing with your frustrations – “ he leers at her, waggling his eyebrows, and she smiles back ”—and I thought, I can make that better.”

“So you’re tellin’ me you looked at my vibrator and thought, _ooh, this could be a little more sonic_?”

“What, you’ve never been bored?” he asks defensively, “Never had a lot of cabinets to put up?”

They laugh at the shared memory and just like that Rose is completely comfortable again.

“So what do you think, Rose? Is this okay?”

She smiles and nods and he kisses her. Eventually he breaks the kiss and she feels the bed shift as he moves down her body. His hands trace up her thighs in a way that he knows will drive her crazy. She hears the toy hum again and feels him gently press it to her clitoris. She gasps at the sensation, but her body soon adjusts to the stimulation and she can once again focus on his fingertips drawing loops and whirls across her stomach. His fingers are soft and warm and a delicious contrast the cold hard plastic he is holding steady against her with his other hand. He touches her like he has all the time in the world, and this slow build combines with the steady buzzing on her clit to drive her wild with need. His head is nestled on her thigh and she can feel his breath against her sex. She waits for something, anything, to happen, but he keeps her on the edge until her want settles into an ache. He slides his fingers up from her stomach and she clenches the bedding in her fists.

“I love the way you sound when we’re like this. Your breath comes out in sharp puffs,” he says softly as he stretches his arm out fully to ghost his fingertips over her lips. Her tongue comes out to chase them, trying to initiate more contact, but he slides them down her neck and into the hollow at the base of her throat. “And your heart beats so quickly,” he continues down a few inches resting his palm flat.

Rose squirms, feeling heady and needy, frustrated at being able to feel his breath and his fingers so close to where she needs them. She makes a sound that he would describe as a mewl and feels him smile against her leg. His fingers become playful then, teasing the underside of her breast. Her breath catches as he brushes across her nipples. The peaks are already impossibly tight.

“I love the way you look like this. The way your neck stretches out and your back arches. I love how soft your breasts are and how hard your nipples are. I love how you forget to breathe when I squeeze like this.”

Her entire body is buzzing now, every atom vibrating in time with the toy he is teasing her with. He splays his fingers out as he drags his hand back down her stomach, holding her steady as he presses the toy down harder. Rose is unable to bite back her moan as she grinds up against it. His fingers dip lower and find her achingly wet. He pushes two fingers in slowly and her whole body comes off the bed at his touch, knocking the vibrator away from her over-sensitized clit. She feels him smiling against her leg again and opens her eyes, finding his teasing brown eyes smirking back up at her. When he has her full attention, he slowly draws his fingers out of her, making her twitch at the loss. He slides those fingers into his mouth and moans around them, pulling a groan from her throat in response. After a moment, he opens his eyes.

“I love the way you taste, salty and sweet and _Rose_ , like nothing else in the universe.”

His gently strokes his fingers along the outer lips of her sex, his caress tormenting her as much as the words that fall from his gorgeous lips.

“I love the way you look here. Soft and swollen and so wet. All for me. My Rose.”

Rose is barely hanging on to the ragged edge of her control. It takes all her concentration not to let her hips come off the bed again under his touch. He gently spreads her open then and she feels his breath rush across her clitoris as he sighs. He gives her a long, slow lick and then she feels the buzzing tip of her vibrator again as he nestles it just above her clit. Her nerves are shot and her body is wound so tightly she can think of nothing more than how badly she wants to come.

“Rose, look at me.”

His voice cuts through the fog and she looks down at him. His eyes blaze up at her, dark and deep, and a predatory grin spreads across his lips. Then he lowers his mouth to cover her swollen nub and the tip of the toy teasing it. The sensation of his warm wet mouth on her along with the buzzing is like nothing she has ever known, and then he adds gentle suction to his torture. Rose shouts and bucks her hips. He follows her movements, not allowing her to escape the sensation. When her hips slam back down to the bed, he thrusts two fingers deep inside her and curls them. Rose keens, and then comes in hard pulsing waves. Every muscle in her body tightens and thrums in time with the clenching. When the shaking fades, he releases her clit, lifts the vibrator off it, and eases his fingers out of her body. She shudders violently as he drags his tongue up her sex one last time before laying down beside her. When she opens her eyes to look over at him, he is wearing his smug grin. She gives him her tongue-touched smile in return and leans over to kiss him.

“That was amazing, Doctor. I’ve never felt anything like it before.”

“I told you I had the moves, Rose Tyler,” he says and they both laugh.

“I always knew you did.” After a thoughtful pause, she adds, “Doctor? Don’t take this the wrong way, because that was really _really_ good, but how exactly did you improve my vibrator? I mean, it wasn’t exactly soniced up or anything. It just felt like the usual buzzing.”

“Better with two?” he quips with a cheeky wink.

“So your project for the day was coming up with a new and improved way of seducing me as soon as I got home?”

“Weellll,” he draws out, “there was an unfortunate incident with your paper shredder just after lunch...” She laughs and swats at him before leaning over to kiss him again.

“I missed you too, love. Now let me show you what I spent all day thinking about.”


End file.
